This invention relates to an electronic stopwatch, and more particularly to one which indicates elapse of a predetermined interval of time by the sounding of an alarm signal which can be selectively developed during the operation of the stop watch.
In the conventional mechanical or electronic stopwatch, the elapsed time indicated by a watch operation of the hand or an alpha-numeric display.
However, in the above noted construction, the time indication is visual whereby it is not possible to measure a continuously advancing interval of time without continuously or intermittently watching the timepiece. To eliminate this difficulty, structure for measuring lap time has been employed, however, it is still very difficult to check elapsing time together with watching the play of an event.